Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Various mobile devices now incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, media players, games, etc. These multi-function devices usually allow electronic mail (email) messages to be sent and received wirelessly, as well as access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (LAN), for example.
Navigating a list of data is a function performed on a mobile wireless communications device. For example, navigating a list of data on a mobile wireless communications device may be performed by a document management application on the mobile wireless communications device. The document management application may display a listing of files, folders, and subfolders, for example. During navigation of a folder, the folder's contents may be displayed in the form of a list.